The Sunborn Wiki
SUNBORN A Word on Video Games Video games have changed since we were young. Arcade machines like Pong, Donkey Kong and Pac-Man showed us a world we had never seen before. Friday afternoons filled with spent quarters, slices of pizza and memories made with friends. The very concept of the video game changed how we played, competed and shared time with the people around us. A bright future lay ahead. Through the eighties, which brought us platforming classics like Mario, or puzzle games like Tetris or Frogger and on to the nineties with the emergence of recognizable franchises like Sonic the Hedgehog, DOOM or Mortal Kombat. And then the game truly changed with the advent of more powerful home consoles. The Xbox entered the fray, the Playstation and Nintendo consoles became more and more advanced. Action-based shooter games like Halo or Call of Duty soared to the front lines alongside earlier classics. A new golden era of games was set to begin... So... what happened? If we look at the trend of games, it seems like more and more people have been disappointed with many of the advancements. Graphically, we have entered a realm of gaming that was inconceivable twenty years ago. The evolution of graphics in a single franchise, like Mario, is not just obvious - it's mind blowing! But apart from a few select studios, very few true advancements have been made. It's almost as if we've hit a plateau. Is there really only so much we can do with a game? Do we really have to have a game that excludes one group of people for monetary reasons? Is there actually a limit to our creativity? We at Deep Venture Studios say no. Human Creativity has no limit - it's part of what makes us human. Whether it was advancements in weaponry, farming, housing or painting, humans have continually built it bigger and better throughout history. Why should we approach video games with any difference in mentality? Video games are supposed to be a force which brings us together for pizza parties and friendly competitions - for informal tournaments and to achieve great things within a digital realm. To help one another struggle and surpass difficulty, and thereby reach a point we wouldn't be able to alone. And yet... it seems like games have become less about their original intent. As if we are getting less and less out of the games released today than we did out of games released fifteen years ago! When Halo was first released in 2001, it brought numerous changes to the FPS genre. New weapons (human and alien), vehicular combat, an entire lore-filled universe... and then came Halo 2 in 2004. In a mere 3 years, Bungie and Microsoft had more than just expanded the franchise. New weapons and actions (notably dual-wielding and vehicle commandeering), more story, new areas... the list goes on and on. Halo 3 was much the same - new content added made us feel like this wasn't just a sequel - it was an expansion. We were kids on Christmas morning! But then came Halo 4. Where was the dual-wielding? There were less vehicles than some of the other games. The storyline felt different. It felt like we were going backwards. And then came Halo 5: Guardians. No splitscreen, no dual wielding... and worst of all, less focus on the known and beloved franchise protagonist. It was like we were sliding backwards down a hill. Which hurt... because we loved Halo. We have many fond memories of Blood Gulch. Which leads us to today. I do not want to see video games become something ridiculed as triple-A studios continue to demolish the much-loved properties that gamers have held dear to their hearts. Which is why we contrived the idea for Sunborn. What is Sunborn? Sunborn aims to relive the days of the classic shooter... but to breathe new life into it. To bring people back together once again, as video games have done since the arcade days. To give people something to talk about - to enjoy. To play with their friends and family without feeling as if they're getting screwed over. Here at Deep Venture Studios, we have five simple rules we plan to use to create this environment: Rule 1: No Paid DLC Why on Earth should you pay for an expansion that we decided to make just to play with your friends? Paid DLC divides players into socioeconomic classes based on who can or can't afford to pay for it. If we plan to update Sunborn or release an expansion, it will not be paid. Rule 2: Couch Co-op is a Must Like the days of Halo ''and ''Halo 2, we want to unify the people playing. If that means getting to sit down on a couch with your friends and play, we want to find a way to do it. We would love to implement the 4-player mayhem of the classic Halo 2 ''era, but we will at the very least settle for 2-player. Rule 3: Blending the Past and Present Everything in this game is for the player, and we want to respect the time-honored game modes and traditions that have brought all of us to this point. Whether it's making sure there are classic 4 vs 4 shoot-em-up modes or innovating and developing new modes and maps, we want to make sure that there's something for everyone. Rule 4: Options and Inclusion Not everyone is the same. Individuality is one of the things that the human race is known for, and one of the most wonderful things about it. We aim to replicate this with our approach to gaming, character generation and development, and the options for you as the player. We want to bring as many options to the table as possible for you to customize your character, whether it be in the forms of new skin tones, hair styles, armor to wear or symbols to define yourself with. We would like to continue to expand this as the game grows and develops. Rule 5: No Microtransactions Loot boxes or "surprise mechanics" have no place in a game like ''Sunborn. While we love the idea of random unlocks, you're not going to be charged for them. Period. This is NOT ''a pay-to-win game. You either play hard, win hard and are rewarded handsomely, or you play harder the next round. . With that out of the way, feel free to explore this Wiki and enjoy the ongoing development of ''Sunborn. We will see you planetside! Category:Browse